Deuda de Vida
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Puede que todo sea una mala broma, pero Sasuke estaba decidido a pagar cada uno de los favores de su héroe caído/ SasuItaSasu.


**_Pareja: _**_SasuIta/ItaSasu. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Este es un BL, o sea, si no te gusta las relaciones sentimentales/románticas entre dos hombres es mejor que dejes de leer esto, así mismo si lo que buscas es leer sexo cachondo entre dos tipos buenos, esta no es la historia correcta. Así mismo se tocara el tema de relaciones incestuosas, si te incomoda, bueno creo que seré repetitiva si lo digo, se sobreentiende… creo. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**_A_**_bsurdez Inesperada_

* * *

Bien, tenía una Beca completa en una de las mejores universidades, en el extranjero, y fue uno de los mejores acontecimientos que le hayan pasado en la vida. El ego de Sasuke se expandió rápidamente y sin vacilación alguna iba a aceptar.

Cuando les dio la noticia a sus padres, con papeles en mano, y mirada autosuficiente y engreída dirigida especialmente a su padre – frases tales como; "mira que no es solo Itachi", jamás dichas - todo lo que recibió de ellos fue alabanzas, y dicha transcrita en palabras, y en el abrazo de su madre, y las cuantas palmadas que recibió en la espalda de su padre, esa frase no tan usada – pero, a veces, a veces sucedía – de; "Eso es lo que esperaba de mi hijo". En sí, se podría decir que fue un día memorable, a no ser que se cuente el hecho de que Itachi no haya reaccionado de forma muy feliz, - no como sus padres al menos, - y forzara una sonrisa de sus labios – pero era muy falsa – a la par que decía; "Espero te vaya bien". Sentirse decepcionado porque no hubo nada más – y no sabía exactamente qué quería – fue inevitable, pero no dijo nada, solo quedó la misma expresión parca que combinaba con la de su hermano. No era la gran cosa a fin de cuentas.

Al poco tiempo se vio abordando un avión con rumbo a América, - la loca amiga de su madre al parecer seria quien le recibiría - maletas en mano, y ninguna duda acerca de haber accedido a ir – quién lo haría a fin de cuentas – su madre lo abrazó hasta hacerle perder el aliento, y fue uno de los raros casos en que Fugaku le acarició los cabellos, y le dio un suave abrazo, – no como el de su madre, era diferente – Itachi se acercó al final, y el viento movía sus cabellos, los hacía bailar de un lado a otro, como si estuviese jugando con ellos, a la vez que los ojos de su hermano tenían ese brillo – ese, que no tiene nombre – y solo dijo:

— Te extrañaré.

Pero no hubo más, no muestras de cariño como sus padres, solo una palabra que se quedó flotando en el aire, y Sasuke sintió algo romperse, se mordió los labios, y no quería empezar a hacer ahí una escena, por algo de lo que no tenía ni idea.

_Muy bien, _se dijo, _perfecto, no hay razón alguna para enojarse. _

Casi todos los que abordarían el avión estaban dentro, y tenía que irse, pero había cierta necesidad de quedarse, y sopesando con eso lentamente levanto la mano, y de sus labios salió lo siguiente:

— Supongo que los veré después —, y él no fingió una sonrisa porque no era mentiroso, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, solo se despidió.

Volteó, y se sentía un niño, recién caía en cuenta de que se iba y que no los vería por un buen tiempo, además de que estaría prácticamente en otro extremo del mundo. No quiso ver por la ventana, y encontrar a sus figuras, esperando a que despegue el avión.

…..

…

..

Si él no sabía cómo pasó, y se sentía tan aturdido, apostaba que su padre estaba en ese preciso momento en una crisis nerviosa.

Era época de exámenes, de esos extenuantes donde lo único que puedes hacer es meter tu cabeza en la materia, e intentar de una forma u otra meterte toda la información a la cabeza antes de que llegue ese día temido, mas la verdad Sasuke no veía ese como su problema de ahora – que sí lo era, pero no el más importante – en la mañana le llamaron, su padre tenía la voz apagada – casi un hilo de voz – y le informó que su madre había tenido un paro cardiaco, - ella tenía esos problemas, y vivía con medicación hasta encontrar un donante - que estaban viendo si despertaría, pero las esperanzas eran casi nulas. Las palabras quedaron truncadas dentro de la garganta, y solo afirmo el hecho de que llamaría más tarde para saber acerca del estado de su madre. Pensó en dejar todo y volver a Tokio, y verla, a lo mejor despedirse ahora, pero estaba en etapa de exámenes, y no podía reprobar porque era un becado, y solo se quedo como un idiota esperando a saber algo, intentando meter su mente en sus estudios pero fracasando en la mayoría de los intentos.

Fue en la noche donde Itachi le llamó, y le informó de la muerte de su madre, el aliento se internó en la garganta, y se formó así mismo un nudo en esta cavidad, quería llorar. Su madre había muerto y siquiera podía ir a ver como la enterraban, o si decidían cremarla estar ahí, presente al menos. Y después vino el impulso egoísta, quería escucharlo más.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Se imaginaba a Itachi sentado en alguna parte, con el auricular en la oreja, los largos dedos sujetando el teléfono, se lo imaginó con esa paz destilada en sus facciones – tal vez se equivocaba, ya que en realidad no lo veía – cerrando los párpados antes de contestar, con esa misma pasividad casi aburrida de siempre. Extrañaba a su hermano, y quería estar con él ahora.

— Supongo que igual que todos.

Su voz era cansada, lo más seguro es que había estado despierto toda la noche. Pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad no había nada más que decir, y que estaba a punto de llorar como un niño por teléfono, y era humillante, no quería hacerlo. Se despidió en un susurro, y colgó el teléfono.

Las notas decayeron totalmente.

…..

…

..

No pasó mucho, pero vinieron los resultados obvios. No había tomado mucho interés en nada a partir del fallecimiento de su madre, y después su rendimiento no fue el suficiente como para que su beca siga en pie. Llamaron a Fugaku, y prácticamente lo echaron del lugar. Sasuke se sentía muy humillado, y lo primero que hizo al salir fue tirar su celular de última temporada, y así perdió total comunicación con su padre, recurriendo a su única fuente de apoyo acabó en la casa Uzumaki.

Kushina lo abrazó como si se tratase de un niño, y él no lo era, además de que le resultaba por demás molesto ese trato, pero… decidió tragar ese comportamiento, y solo decirle:

— No le digas nada a mi padre.

Ella rió, con esas risas estridentes que su hijo había heredado – risa desagradable si le preguntas al Uchiha – y después ella adoptó una de esas sonrisas pícaras, y ella era una mujer mayor pero parecía más vivaz e infantil que el chico. _¿Cómo podía ser amiga de su madre?_

— El amargado no se enterará de nada 'ttebane.

Minato estaba seguro que la decisión de su esposa no era una buena idea, una vez le contaron el "plan". El rubio en la noche se acercó al Uchiha, y ese rubio era el única pizca de cordura que había en esa casa, así que fue obvio que vaya con palabras diferentes que las de su esposa.

— Yo creo que deberías llamar a tu casa, y explicarle todo a Fugaku-san… es alguien estricto, pero estoy seguro de que él comprenderá y…

— No te metas en mis asuntos, — otorgó como respuesta el joven Uchiha, con la voz mandona de siempre, ni una rencilla en lo que respecta al tono, — se te molesta mi presencia en este lugar puedo irme hoy si así lo desean.

Esa familia era amable, y la verdad es que eran una pareja joven – o parecían serlo, a pesar de que su hijo ya estaba dejando totalmente la adolescencia – así que sin saber cómo hacer para hacer razonar al chico – bueno eso en el caso de Minato, Kushina parecía muy feliz disfrutando a un segundo hijo que nunca pudo tener – y de esa forma pasaron tres meses.

Fugaku más de una vez había llamado un poco más y gritando, ya para el tercer mes amenazó con ir a su casa, y si encontraba ahí a su hijo pensaba tomar medidas represalias – y Sasuke apostaba que el mismo estaba dentro de los que pagarían – así que con las miradas preocupadas de Minato, el ánimo de Kushina que decaía tras más de una disputa telefónica, y estar hartándose de vivir ahí – y que Naruto lo arrastre de un lado a otro, a pesar de que el era un maldito antisocial que no gustaba de salir – decidió volver a su casa. No, en realidad eso era mentira, Sasuke decidió invadir la casa de Itachi, el primogénito genio de la familia, que ya era tan independiente y exitoso que pudo tener una vivienda – y era muy grande, y claramente costosa – en su corta edad.

Y… eso fue lo que pasó, bien no era una historia de lo más entretenida, en realidad era humillante, y estúpida. Estaba seguro que Itachi se reiría sin que nadie supiera eso, ya que él seguiría siendo el omnipotente hijo favorito, tan perfecto que da asco, y su padre lo vería prontamente con decepción, estimando que sus esperanzas en él había sido vanas. De verdad todo esto era una mierda, o no lo era, tal vez no era así, ya que desde que piso las calles de Tokio y vio otra vez su ciudad natal se sintió tan en paz consigo mismo, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, y que sintiese esa floreciente felicidad amontonarse en sí mismo.

Así que…. sí, llegó sonriendo como un pelotudo a la casa de su hermano, maletas en manos, - unas cuantas cosas fueron dejadas en la casa de los Uzumaki - tocó la puerta al menos unas tres veces continuas, en cuatro diferentes ocasiones, y la puerta no se abría, y como Itachi cambiaba de números como de calcetines obviamente no tenía el número, siendo de esa forma hizo el intento más estúpido que uno puede hacer en la casa de alguien tan cuidadoso como Itachi; giró la perrilla, y se encontró con la gran noticia de que la idea no fue tan tonta ya que la puerta se abrió. La verdad es que no esperó ver lo siguiente. Itachi estaba echado en el sillón, al parecer durmiendo, varias latas de sake estaban tiradas al lado suyo, y un gran número de colillas de cigarrillos descansando en el anteriormente intacto cenicero – y no hablemos de que el lugar en sí era un asco, - estaba desconcertado, porque esto no era lo que esperaba ver, vamos Itachi era perfecto, su casa siempre estaba tan limpia que no encontrabas siquiera una mata de polvo, y su hermano no gustaba de las bebidas alcohólicas, tampoco del tabaco. Teniendo una sensación surrealista de que estaba en un mundo paralelo o algo por el estilo, de sus labios se deslizó la incógnita más idiota:

— ¿Itachi?

El cuerpo contrario se movió, y las pestañas largas se sacudieron dos veces seguidas mientras se despertaba, y él era Itachi, nadie tenía unas pestañas tan tupidas como las de su hermano. Los ojos oscuros – que a veces de forma casi extraordinaria parecían adoptar un brillo carmín – le vieron, y sí, esa vez parecían no ser negros más bien rojos, peligroso carmesí que le observaba.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — Itachi preguntó, una de sus cejas se levantó, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de ver el nuevo detalle en el rostro de su hermano, le había crecido barba, y el de cabellos azabaches estaba más que seguro de que nunca vio vello facial en el rostro de su hermano. — Sasuke, te estoy hablando.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? — fue lo primero que salió de la boca del menor de los hermanos.

Itachi pestañeó consternado, y después vio todo el lugar, su casa echa un muladar, su misma apariencia que no era la misma.

— Me despidieron.

Y esa frase parecía ser suficiente para su hermano, no había ninguna otra razón al parecer, Sasuke boqueó, abrió la boca y la cerró, y no sabía qué decir.

— Busca trabajo, arregla la casa, Itachi no entiendo qué te pasa.

— No quiero hacerlo Sasuke, me aburrí de todo esto, es hora de que caiga la máscara. Tengo el dinero necesario para sobrevivir sin trabajar por unos cuantos meses, después ya veré.

— No te entiendo, cómo puedes dejar que pase esto Itachi, este no eres tú.

Itachi rió bajo, de esas risas bastardas que te hacen sentir como un zopenco. Y entonces dijo lo más raro que podría salir de sus labios.

— Entonces, págame Sasuke.

* * *

Bien, nueva historia. En primera instancia yo sé que debo más historias, soy muy lenta en esto de actualizar, pero… esta idea viene estando en mi mente un buen tiempo, y como es una historia corta – solo 4 episodios – decidí hacerla salir a la luz, actualizando una vez cada mes, así que no es mucho, claro eso pasará si tengo su apoyo.

En fin, hablando de la historia, en primera instancia debo poner en claro que esto es algo así como un prólogo, otro punto es que en esta ocasión trato de meter lo que es la maduración de uno mismo, la caída del héroe, y la convivencia que tendrán ellos de la pura hermandad y los deseos incestuosos, y eso, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, hasta otra.


End file.
